Final Fantasy 7 Drabbles
by Autumn810
Summary: A collection of drabbles that I write in my free time. These either derive from my previous story Violet Shadows (these'll be labeled for convenience) or they're just FF7 drabbles for everyone to enjoy. Either way, I hope someone reads them.
1. Night Guardian (VS)

He pushed the door to her room on the Highwind open for the fourth time that night. It was one of those nights when the Captain just couldn't fall asleep.

There she lay, sprawled across her bed with her short blonde hair tossed about behind her on the dark pillow. A precious pout played on her rosy pink lips. She was still sleeping peacefully, a rarity these days.

Captain Highwind smiled, dropping his cigarette butt to the floor and crushing it with the toe of his boot. He had to look after her. It was the least he could do.


	2. Captured (VS)

Violet couldn't help it. Her powder blue eyes just couldn't tear away from those crimson irises. The colors in them swirled like warm blood, dashes of molten gold peppered in like seasoning.

She couldn't blink. It hurt too much not to though… But his meaningful gaze had captured her, sucking her into an abyss that she wasn't sure she wanted to return from.

A strand of ebony hair fell into his face, the contrast of ink black against… No. Without losing sight of those crimson beauties, she tucked the soft strand back away.

She had to win this staring contest.


	3. Of Pranks and Spiders (VS)

The blonde huffed, turning over and pulling his pillow down harder over his head. He was just barely on the edge of blocking their shouts out. Violet and Tifa had been going at it for hours.

It all started when Tifa made an offhand comment about… Well, he didn't know, actually.

But Violet had been successfully pulling pranks and enjoying her childish games all afternoon. Even tough Tifa could be gullible sometimes.

He knew that the brunette had finally gotten revenge when he heard Violet violently screaming obscenities and desperately shrieking " _SPIDER!"_. He laughed to himself quietly.

Sometimes, she overreacted.


	4. Nightmares (VS)

A cold hand wrapped around his throat, beady black eyes peering down at him through gleaming spectacles. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, and he most certainly couldn't speak.

All he could do was scream, startling himself from his sleep. His crimson eyes stared up at the ceiling, his mind trying to remember what had terrified him so much. But the dream had all slipped away.

There was a cool hand on his forehead, brushing his ebony bangs back and comforting him. He closed his eyes, his heart beat calming slowly. As long as she was here, he could sleep.


	5. Afterlife (VS)

Ruka could hear the voice her best friend in the back of her mind, crying out for her not to do it, not to let it pierce her skin. But it was too late. If she listened to the voice, she would have to turn back. She couldn't do that; not after all the time she'd spent building up her courage.

The temptation of the afterlife's secrets was too much to resist.

Her grandfather's prized knife sliced through her heart, sending her to the floor in a puddle of her blood. She smiled as Violet's sobs echoed through her head.


	6. The Last Ancient

The last Ancient was dead. She'd been kneeling at the Planet's altar, praying for its life only half an hour ago. She'd been a pawn in the Planet's game.

Now she was lifeless, her frail form resting in his arms limply. The crimson stain that marked her pink dress had stopped spreading; he stared at it emptily.

Sephiroth had the right to fight back, but this… This was going too far.

As the last of her sank into the cool, water he stood in, he vowed to kill the man that had murdered the Planet's only hope. The last Ancient.


	7. Inferno (VS)

He was raging. Inside there was an unquenchable inferno that not even the drugs and the alcohol could restrain. He was in pain.

But that's why she was hurting. Her wounds were bleeding, her body was bruised. Her blue eyes reflected agony and her demon growled below the surface of her consciousness.

Both of their heads were spinning from their addictions, their eternal torment caused by their ailments.

As the stab wounds he inflicted endangered her life, he realized how much he loved his little punching bag. But he couldn't let her go; the bright red fire wouldn't let him.


	8. Rag-Tag Rebellion

Rufus Shinra peered out of his large office window, hands clasped tightly behind his back.

"They've just taken the Highwind, Sir," his assistant reported meekly behind him.

The young president waved her off dismissively, intelligent cerulean eyes scanning over his dark empire. Street lights shone brightly and house lamps gleamed.

Meteor loomed overhead, casting an eerie red-orange glow over the large city.

What could Shinra do to save the Planet now? Avalanche had foiled plan after plan; there was no hope for his empire. All that was left was his money.

Perhaps that rag-tag rebellion really could save the world.


	9. Mission 1

Vincent straightened his tie. His father had left the grooms' quarters nearly five minutes ago, but his words still rang through the young man's head.

"Just remember who the enemy is, Vincent."

The day before, his mother had gushed about how lucky he was to be getting married at the age of only twenty one. He scoffed aloud. If only she knew what this really was.

He stood by the preacher sternly, watching the veiled bride walk down the aisle innocently. Suddenly, he pulled his pistol from his back pocket and fired into her smooth, young forehead. His first mission.


	10. Voices

So many voices. Some were cackles, some were whispers. Whatever they were, he tended to ignore them. When he was working, they were merely low mutters.

No, Hojo wasn't crazy; he was too genius to be that stereotypical "mad scientist." The way he saw it, he was innovative and no one understood.

So what if his ideas actually came from the voices? So what if they were the ones that had twisted his mind beyond repair? He was _genius._

He shook his head, greasy ponytail swinging. More of Valentine's screams could drown them out, perhaps. He got back to work.


	11. Silence

Shera hummed to herself while she swept, trying to make up for the lack of noise. Things had gone downhill since the Captain left to join Avalanche. And really, that's not why he left at all.

Meteor was coming close; it was scary. But Shera didn't let paranoia bother her. She and the townspeople refused to scream and run like the rest of the world. This was their home; no giant _rocks_ would steal that from them.

No, she would stay and wait for her captain to come home. Cid would need someone to brew his tea when he returned.


	12. Night Guardian Part 2 (VS)

Cid banged his forehead against his knees. He couldn't breathe, and it wasn't because he was hiding away in a cramped space on the Shera.

Violet was gone. She'd died only an hour ago, bleeding out from the stumps that used to be her legs at the bottom of a ditch. That's not how she deserved to go at all.

If he hadn't let her go, she would be alive. What could he tell Vincent? "Sorry, she's dead, my bad?"

He pressed the heels of his hands tightly to his pounding temples. She was _dead._

He'd failed to protect her.


	13. Gods Forbid (VS)

"You killed him," Violet growled, clutching her bow tightly in one hand and glaring at her older sister. "He's gone."

"No…" Lucrecia whimpered, pressing her palms against the ground were Grimoire lay just seconds ago.

The Chaos… She had been taking her experiments too quickly. She was too proud to let people look down on her thesis any longer. Her pride had cost her.

It had cost Dr. Valentine his life.

"But he…" the young scientist started.

" _You_ _ **killed**_ _him_!" Violet thundered, drawing her bow and aiming the arrow at her sister's forehead. "And gods _forbid_ should I kill you."


	14. Everlasting Anguish

In Nibelheim, you might see a mansion. A mansion with rotted walls and rusted gates. You might see dead flowers and cracked cobblestones. You might feel something.

You wouldn't see what the mansion had seen. The violets sprouting in the garden. The smiles of soldiers returning to their loved ones. The blood spilling onto its polished wood floors.

You wouldn't hear the laughter or the screams or the cries of terrified children.

You wouldn't feel the soft touches between lovers or the pain of death.

You would be able to walk away from that mansion unaware of its everlasting anguish.


	15. Specimen

Shiny tables and scalpels and saws were scattered throughout the dark laboratory. It was one of the least welcoming things one could wake to.

But that was what Sephiroth awoke to everyday. He would swing his thin legs out of his squeaky bed. His pale feet would carry him across the cold floor to his guardian's office.

Professor Hojo wouldn't be anyone's first choice as a father-figure. His morals were more twisted than a tornado. He felt no pain, no emotion, no love. He couldn't possibly be human.

To him, Sephiroth was just another human specimen to be tampered with.


	16. Illusion (VS)

As Violet lay on the grass and stared at the sky, she reflected back on her life.

She could still feel the bitter touch of the Nibelheim wind. She could still smell David's blooming flowers. She could still feel his warmth at night.

She could still feel the electric shocks and the pricks of needles and the pain of learning her fiancé was dead.

The bad things always stuck, and the joys…

The wind was only the grass stabbing into her back. The flowers were in a field a few yards away. And the warmth only came from Vincent's fire.


	17. Ice Skates (VS)

Ruka cautiously pushed the tip of her furry boot against the smooth, solid pond.

"C'mon, Violet! It'll be fun!"

Her blonde friend huffed and plopped onto the snow, pulling her small blue ice skates on. Ruka was already flying across the ice by the time Violet was finished. She took a deep breath to fill her young lungs and slid out onto the frozen water.

It was fun, she had to admit that. Much more fun than her home was. Ruka stumbled and fell onto her rear. Violet laughed until her sides hurt.

And then the ice beneath her broke.


	18. Umbrella (VS)

Throbbing. Her heart felt as if it had been stabbed. The knife was being twisted.

Spilling. Hot trails of anguish dripped down her cheeks.

Dizzy. Her head was spinning; she felt sick.

Cold. Everything was numb, but she remained.

She trailed her frozen fingers over the slick surface of his coffin, another sob breaking free.

Terrified. How could she explain this to her son?

Wondering. Why?

Hopeless. She wanted to die too.

Shivering. Maybe she would freeze to death.

There she sat, mourning the loss of the man she loved, comforted only by the shielding umbrella of a silent friend.


	19. Demise

Reno leaned back in his chair, a shriek of protest emanating from its screws. A cigarette burned between two slim fingers, its smoke rising toward the ceiling in an invisible stream of toxic chemicals.

He chuckled to himself sardonically. The thought of Tseng's demise had never crossed his mind until it had actually happened. The image of the invincible man bleeding out alone in some freaky temple was the most unsettling thing he'd ever imagined.

His lips sealed around the butt of his cigarette and he took a deep breath of deadly poisons. Might as well go out doing something enjoyable.


	20. Masks

President Shinra knew nothing but masks. Not fun, slap-happy masks, but impenetrable masks of stoicism. To some, he seemed a bit cold. Maybe that was what he was shooting for.

You see, he simply _couldn't_ allow his son, his _heir,_ to be pampered. The public _absolutely_ could not see him as a warm, fuzzy teddy bear whose laws could be manipulated to their benefit.

Perhaps that's why he was so bitterly resented by so many people. But, of course, no matter who was in charge the people would complain.

Perhaps, behind his mask, there was nothing but an empty shell.


	21. Machines

They were heartless, ruthless beings with no morals at all. The Turks of Shinra Inc. were what one might describe as a secret police. But they were so much more.

They were machines. Unable to disobey. Programed to kill. When one broke down another would replace it.

Their loyalty was tested constantly. Shinra Inc. itself was the real machine; they were the cogs. If they were to destroy a city and its citizens, so be it. Slaughter their mothers? An order was an order.

All machines come to a point where they are unable to resist their programmers any longer.


End file.
